Never Really Five Night
by Alaya123
Summary: Victoria had always loved Foxy. Even being witness to The Bite. But when she is 19 and in desperate need of some extra cash, fast, will being the night guard for her once favorite place be her only choice. Once she figures out the horror that place holds at night will she leave, or stay? Live or die?
1. Chapter 1

**I REALLY RECOMMEND READING AT LEAST THIS VERY FIRST A/N**

 **Hey guys! I have been completely obsessed with Five Nights at Freddy's (FNaF as I will call it). I've only been playing it for a short time but I can't get it out of my head. So what better way to try to help that than writing about it! :P**

 **The story will take place in 2000 with the main character (my OC) being 19. I think I did my math right. But that is only for the sake of timeline. Since I was not alive and even a thought in 2000, I have no idea what was what. So pretty much I am saying that it is 2000 for timeline but in reality it is pretty much 2015 or whatever year it might be before I even post this XD. Foxy will be the main animatronic in this fic, but the others will definitely be there with him.**

 **Bonnie is going to be a girl in this fic. So Bonnie and Chica are the girls and Freddy and Foxy the guys.**

 **I've always thought of Foxy as the scarier/more dangerous animatronic because of the sharp teeth and hook and everything that has happened to him. I'm not sure if that will play some part in this story or not but I'm letting you know. If you absolutely 100% hate Foxy you will probably absolutely 100% hate this fic. I won't judge if you turn back now after you read this. It means a lot that you even considered the fic. :)**

 **One last thing . . . this isn't really based of a certain version.** **It will be FNaF 1's map set up but other than that it's pretty much an AU that's not really an AU. Confusing, I know.**

 **Okay so I've wasted enough of your time so on to the disclaimer so the story can begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC and any other various OCs that make appear doing the story. I also do not own the cover of this story.**

* * *

 _1987_

 _Victoria's P.O.V._

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was the absolute best place in the world! It had fun talking animals that sung and told really cool stories! I loved it here! Me and Foxy got along so well. He even told me I was his first mate, and said that the would announce it for everyone! Mommy said that's what Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie are about to do right now!

"I've heard that today is a very special day for one very special girl!" Freddy's sing-song voice cut over the quiet chatter. I blushed when I saw Foxy wink—it might have possibly been a blink with his eye-patch down—at me with what I could only assume was a smile on his face. "Victoooooooriaaaaaa!" Chica called out happily.

"Come out, come out, wherever you aaaree!" Bonnie jumped in. I bounced up to the stage not bothered by the way they sounded. I had a huge smile on my face as I stood on my heels waiting for them to call out Foxy. "So how old are you turning?" Freddy asked me.

"Six!" I waved my hands up in the air excitedly.

"Woah! Your getting older all ready! Do you feel any different?"

I thought about it. Did I? I think so. "Yes! I feel a bunch smarter like all the older kids that are in the grade above me!"

"You'll be as smart as your mom before you know it!" Chica agreed and Bonnie nodded.

Right on cue Foxy made a signal to Freddy that was meant to be obvious to all that it was his turn. "Oh! I almost forgot! You can't turn six and not get your very own first mate! Foxy! Your up!"

The pirate-fox jumped out from behind the purple curtains and quickly made his way to the stage before stopping directly beside me. "Hey Foxy!" I smiled up at the animatronic. "'Ey there Matey!

"Well come on everyone! Say congratulations to Foxy and Victoria, new first mates!" Bonnie urged. Everyone cheered and I smiled.

"Well lass, ya wanna hear some of me old pirate tales?" Foxy asked. My eyes instantly lit up. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Come on then!" Foxy walked off and I followed. I heard Freddy in the background tell the crowd that if they wanted to hear some of Foxy's stories to follow us to Pirate's Cove.

After three different tales I realized I had to use the bathroom. Really bad. I stood on my knees in the chair I had beside Foxy's. The pirate was also sitting and leaning slightly forward in a chair beside me. "Foxy, I need to pee," I whispered in his ear.

"Ya know where the bathroom be, lass?" I shook my head. "All ye need to do is walk out of The Cove and go down the hallway and ya will find your destination."

"Okay!"

I was drying my hands off on the brown paper towel when I heard screaming. I looked up when I heard the door open and my mom rushed in. "We have no go. _Now!_ "

"But what about Foxy?"

"Foxy is very dangerous and could have hurt you, or worse. I should have never let you get as close as I did." My mom picked me up and rushed out of the bathroom. The main party room was in chaos. It took me a while to see why. A girl around my age was laying on the floor with her face—or lack there-of—completely covered in blood. Foxy was standing just behind her with blood splattered all across his mantle. He looked at me with a sad look in his _plastic_ eyes. They were very realistic sometimes. I watched him the entire way while I was being carried out of the building. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I got one last fleeting look at my first mate.

* * *

 _2000_

 _Victoria's P.O.V._

"Yours already past due. I need it by the end of the week or I'm kicking you out. Sorry," Max said. He was the building owner of the apartment I lived in.

"Max! Come on! Most jobs pay by month, how am I supposed to get it within the week?" I begged.

"I don't know, but you better start checking the papers if you don't want to start living on the streets."

 _Heartless bastard,_ I thought. I looked up to respond but Max was already gone. Probably out for a smoke like usual. Upon his desk I saw the paper for today. _Might as well start now,_ I grabbed the paper and quickly dashed inside the elevator once it arrived and punched the button for the fourteenth floor. The cheesy elevator music played as it stopped at various floors for the others on board. It dinged for a third time that ride announcing the arrival of the fourteenth floor. I hopped off and headed down the hallways until I reached my room.

The small five room apartment had ugly tan walls that I wasn't aloud to paint over, and horrid furniture style. I've had it for almost a year and tried to persuade anyone with authority in this apartment building to let me change it around, but every offer I made was declined. I eventually gave up and just made peace that I wasn't going to be changing anything anytime soon.

I threw my bag down on the couch and sat beside it, taking out the newspaper. I flipped through the first pages, growing increasingly agitated until I finally found something that met my standards.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

They needed someone to work the nightshift from twelve to six. Sounded rough, but through further inspection of the paper, it was the only one that would work. Anyways, it would be nice to visit the place to used to love so much. I might even get to see Foxy again! Plus it paid enough for the rent. Did I ever mention this was a cheap apartment? It is. I read through it until I found what I wanted.

 _Hiring starts today and will end today as well. This might be your only chance to work at the children's favorite place! Come join the Fazbear crew!_

" _Today?!_ " I exclaimed to no one in particular. I checked the time on the wall clock seeing that it was already late. "Shit!" I stood quickly and rushed out of the apartment with nothing but the keys to my car. I can't believe I didn't notice it was dark already! I drove as quickly as the traffic would let me before I finally pulled into the pizzeria and jumped out of my Mustang.

As I rushed inside I immediately came face to face with the main party room. I saw Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie on stage and Pirate's Cove to the side. It had a sign in front of it but I couldn't quit tell what it said. It brought back memories of the incident that happened here on my birthday.

"Oh, hello!" A man said walking up to me. "I'm John Tabris, manager of the restaurant."

"Uh, hi! I'm Victoria Byrd. Is it to late to apply for the night shift?" I asked him.

His smiley expression instantly changed to a sad look and back all within a couple seconds. "Nope! Your actually the first to come in about it. I thought I was about to have to change someone's shift for the night. Glad you came, because I didn't want to do that!

"Great!" I smiled trying to ignore his slight edginess. "So since its late I figured I just stay here . . . " I trailed off.

"Yea, good idea. Help yourself to anything. You'll be waiting for a little over two hours for your shift but there should be plenty for you to do. I can get you your uniform and you can go ahead and change if you want."

"Okay great," I said. He nodded and walked off. I wandered over to The Cove and looked at the sign. _Sorry! Out of Order._ Were these guys to cheap to fix the fox? Its not like its his fault he malfunctioned. At least that's what everyone said what happened. I was never told the entire story.

I peeked into the tiny crack between the two curtain but was only met with darkness. I stepped up on the platform and pushed aside the left curtain and walked in. With the small illumination I could see the same miniature pirate ship still sitting inside the blue foam pit that was there all those years ago. As I did a sweep over I couldn't find Foxy anywhere. Though I could only see a small strip about three feet wide into the room. So if the animatronic was still in here he would be somewhere against a wall.

I looked around and saw a slight change in color in one of the corners. It looked to have a grayish-red tint to it. I walked closer towards it to have a closer look. "Ms. Byrd!"

I jumped and spun around so fast it made the room spin. I saw Mr. Tabris looking through the curtains.

"Oh, hey. I was just looking around it here. I saw the sign and wanted to take a peek. Sorry," I told him.

He sighed. "Its alright but come on out so you can change."

"Sure thing," I walked towards him and took the uniform from his outstretched hands and went in search of the bathroom.

Once I was changed I walked back out and met with Mr. Tabris again. "Here, let me show you where you will be spending your nights."

I followed him past Pirate's Cove, down a long hallway and into a small office. I set my clothes on the already cluttered desk as I once-overed everything. I looked back to the manager.

"Yea I know, its small. But it'll work. So here's your tablet, its connected to the cameras through the building. Do _not_ run out of power." He poked at a percentage in the corner of the tablet screen.

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Noted."

"Okay, for the first little bit I want you to stay in your office. If you still want to wander about after a couple hours, be my guest. Your shift starts in about an hour and a half. I'll be leaving in about half an hour and so will everyone else. Good luck!"

"Um sure . . . Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this A/N will be much shorter. I'm not sure if there will be slash or just strong friendship yet. FNaF is still fairly new to me so sorry if its a bit rusty. This takes place in night #1. I will try to do the nights by chapters, but there will obviously be more than 5 or 7 or whatever. If the chapter is long I won't cut it because I personally like longer chapters, sorry if that annoys some people. I am almost 100% sure chapters will not exceed 7,000-10,000 words. They will stay in the 2,000-5,000 range. I don't want them any shorter than 2,000.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all liked the last chapter and here's a brand new one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, only my OC and any other random OC's throughout the fic.**

 **159**

* * *

 _Victoria's P.O.V._

 _Night 1_

"Okay, so there's that . . . there you are . . . oh that!" Were my random comments as I flipped through the cameras to see what's what. After about a minute the phone started to ring causing me to jump and quickly look at both doors. I sighed as I saw everything clear. I would literally piss myself if one of those things showed up in the room with a pizza or soda. I was about to stand when a voice started talking.

" _Hello? Hello, hello! I wanted to_ _record a message for you, to help get you settled in on your first night._ "

"Uh, sure."

" _Um, I actually worked in that office before you, I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming but I can tell you, there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine!_ "

"I was hoping," I mutter to myself.

" _So, let's just focus on getting you through your first night. Okay, let's see . . . First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read it's kind of a legal thing, you know._ "

"Yeeeeaaaapp."

" _Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damaged property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days_ —"

"And by then I'd be dead," I cut in.

"— _as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached_ _and carpets have been replaced._ "

"What the hell? That's nice," I said sarcastically.

" _Blah, blah, blah, now that might sound bad I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. The animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, so you need to show them a little respect, alright? So just be aware, The characters do tend to wander a bit. They're left in some kind of free-roaming mode at night._ "

"As long as their not showing up at my door I'm good," I glare at the tablet with the screen of the three animatronics.

" _Something about their servos locking up if they get left off for to long. They used to be aloud to walked around during the day, too. But then there was the bite of '87. Its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe._ "

"What now!?"

" _Now. Concerning your safety, the only real risk to you is_ —"

"Oh no," I shake my head.

 _"_ —i _f any, is that these characters, well if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll probably see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on._ "

"Okay . . . ?"

" _Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._ "

"Uhm . . . that doesn't sound _too_ bad . . . right?"

" _Now, that wouldn't be so bad_ —"

"I jinxed it! I freaking jinxed it!"

"— _If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wire, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area._ "

"Ooh shit! Ooh shit! Hell. To. The. Naw!"

" _So you can probably tell why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those can cause a bit of discomfort . . . and death."_

"Will you just shut up!"

" _The only parts of you that would see the light of day again would be your eyes and teeth, which pop out the face of the mask._ "

"What did I do to deserve this! What!?"

" _Yea, they don't tell you these things when you sign up._ "

"You think!"

" _But hey, first day should be a breeze! I'll chat with you tomorrow! Remember to check those cameras and close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight._ "

My heart was beating a hundred miles per hour and I could feel a light sheen of sweat already forming. I checked the time on the tablet, 1AM. I only had 78% battery. "How the hell am I supposed to make it to six if I loose over 20% in the first hour!" That's when I realized that I had the cameras up the entire time the phone guy was talking. "Shit!"

I had a slight panicky moment and clicked a few random cameras, stopping on 1C. I saw Foxy peeking his head out of the curtains. "O-oh hey Foxy . . . " I said nervously. He's the only one that's actually moved so far. "Why don't you just go back into your little cove there, I won't bother you."

He just kept staring at the camera stone-still as if he knew I was watching him. My throat tightened. What if he did? I quickly just closed out of the camera completely. "If I make it out of this I am _never_ coming back," I grumble to myself.

I checked the time again. 2AM. Why did it only show the hour?! I took another peek at the cameras. Bonnie. Was. Gone. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Where did you go?" I tapped the main party room camera and saw her ears poking _very_ closely to the camera. I checked Foxy again and he was thankfully still only poking his head out. The other two were in place. I can't believe I never realized how freaking creepy these things are when I was little!

I stood, set the tablet down on the chair and walked over to the left door. I tapped the button that said light and watched it illuminate the entire hallway. I poked my head out slightly and stared down the long corridor. I could see Pirate's Cove from here but I couldn't see Foxy's head at the angle. I could see part of Bonnie still standing there, but she couldn't see me.

I pulled my head back inside and hit the light button, cutting it off. As I walked back to my chair I could hear a faint sound that sounded like footsteps. I quickly picked up the tablet and flipped through the cameras. Back at Pirate's Cove I saw Foxy, now off his platform and body faced my direction as if he was about to run towards me. I took a few deep breaths determined to stay calm. 3AM, 47%. So halfway through with almost half power. I could do this! But then I heard stomping feet.

I picked up my tablet to see that Foxy was no longer there. Once again sweating, I flipped through all the cameras as fast as I could. Once I got to the hallway right outside my door I saw Foxy running fast, very fast, towards me. I screamed and stumbled towards the door, but not fast enough. Foxy ran in and knocked me to the floor. I stood up as fast as I could and was about to run until I saw Chica just at the end of the hallway. I stared at Foxy's glowing red eyes, both visible with the eye-patch raised.

Standing here now I wondered how I never noticed all the terrifying things about Foxy. His teeth looked sharp enough to be the tip of a butcher knife, and capable of biting through anything. His hook was the same way, having a razor sharp edge. Even his hand without the hook had dangerously sharp claws. Why someone would make an animatronic meant to be around kids all the time so dangerous and deadly was beyond me, but right now all I wanted to do was run and get as far and physically possible away from this Fox.

I started to back up—I'd rather take my chances with Chica than Foxy—but Foxy noticed. He lunged at me to fast for the human eye to follow, and wrapped his claw-like fingers around my throat. He was _strong,_ I could tell just by the grip on my throat that he would be able to crush it with just a squeeze, but I had no idea what was holding him back. He bared his teeth and looked ready to rip me apart. He growled lowly in my ear. "I wonder how I should kill ya . . . Rip you apart with the hook, or maybe just my teeth. Either way would be pleasurable for me," He laughed. I gulped. "F-Foxy come on you don't w-want to kill your—" I was cut off my a threatening squeeze of his hand. "F-Fir-first mate d-do ya?" I barely managed to finish.

His eyes immediately brightened to a golden yellow and released his hold. "V-V-Victoria?" His voice box stuttered, that was new.

"Yea! It's me Foxy, Victoria," I said. He stood and backed a way with a look of shock on his face. I didn't realize how much I was shaking until now. I stood up, noting the animatronic's size. He was probably 6'11 or seven feet. Much taller than my 5'9 frame. I felt so small in this room with him.

"W-Why are you here-here!? I could have k-killed you!" He burst angrily. I stumbled backwards, frightened, until my back hit the wall. He looked surprised by my reaction and just then probably realized that red-eye him had said something. "Oh-no, what did-did he say? It wa-wasn't me, I-I-I can't always con-control it, I'm sorry!"

I cautiously walked towards him and watched him watch me the entire way. I put my hand on his forearm carefully. "Foxy it's okay, I believe you." I was still scared shitless on the inside but I tried to not let that show.

"I'm so sorry Vic-Victoria-a-a," Foxy said glitchily. I heard a sudden crash and turned just in time to see Chica storming up to me. Foxy was then suddenly in her path and blocking the punch that would have surely knocked me out of not killed me. "Chica, please don't m-make me do this. You know-know you can't win this," Foxy tried to reason with the robot chicken.

"Do you seriously think I am going to let you get away with just letting her be out of costume? She is breaking the number one rule!"

"Chica she—" Foxy never got the chance to finish because Chica lunged at him and knocked him down with her momentum. They rolled a bit, but Foxy came out on top, winning in strength and size. The sharp edges didn't hurt either. "Chica please s-s-s-stop this!"

Chica bit up with her beak, and even without the sharp teeth that Foxy has, I'm sure it would still hurt. But the bite never came. Foxy lifted his hook hand and Chica bit that. Time seemed to stand still until Chica opened her mouth and Foxy gently, but quickly pulled it out. "Your lucky that didn't hit my endoskeleton!" Chica raged.

"Your the l-lucky one," Foxy snarled. He bared his razor sharp teeth, reminding everyone in the room he still had them. Foxy lunged at her and wrapped his normal-ish hand around her throat much the same way he did to me. He brought his hook up to her face. "One move, one."

Foxy brought his hand down towards the back of her neck and I heard a small clicking noise and then a whirring sound before Chica went limp. "Power switch," Foxy explained when I looked confused. "I need-need to put her back on stage."

I quickly checked the time on my tablet just to watch it turn to 6AM. The entire screen fill with AM and the number five being replaces by the six. I watched as Foxy lifted up Chica bridal style as if she weight nothing more than a baby. I ran to catch up to him. "Why did she not come out of her murdery-robot phase like you did?"

"Each of us have something-ing-ing that will put us back in c-control. During the night we each lose control to t-t-this man and he ma-makes us do-do what we do. He gives us control during the day, but when h-h-he is in control we remember-ber nothing that happened. You have o hel-help me get the others-thers back in control! Your the only-ly one th-that can do i-it. Please."

I sighed and pretended to think about it. I already knew I couldn't say no after seeing everything that happens here. "Okay, fine."

Foxy smiled and set up Chica to a standing position. With a flick of the switch she whirred to her brain-dead morning mode. Foxy walked to the cove and slipped in side. "Thank you." With that he pulled his head inside and swiftly shut the curtain.

"Okay then."

* * *

 **I actually ship Foxy X Chica but Bonnie just didn't seem right for this, and Freddy definitely didn't so I went with Chica. Sorry if anyone didn't like it!**


End file.
